Permanência no Coração
by Srta. Maya
Summary: A batalha entre os mutantes gerou muitas perdas dos amigos e outros rumos nos relacionamentos. Para Bobby Drake, ele tinha uma decisão no coração...


Permanência no coração__ Srta. Maya

_Baseado no filme X-Men 3: O Confronto Final_

A grande batalha dos mutantes teve fim. Alguns sobreviventes viajaram pelo mundo afora, mas com o pensamento voltado na causa de Magneto, líder da Fraternidade de Mutantes. Outros foram capturados e receberam a cura por parte dos Laboratórios Worthington e mesmo após os acontecimentos, eles se tornaram andarilhos. Entre eles está Raven Darkholme, a Mística, leal mutante com capacidade de metamorfose de qualquer pessoa.

Já por parte da Escola de Charles Xavier, os alunos voltaram aos seus estudos como de costume. Contudo, tinham de superar a morte do professor, idealista incondicional e sempre disposto a guiar seus pupilos.

Alem de Xavier, Jean Grey e Scott Summers também morreram.

Alguns dos aprendizes ficaram lamentando- se da terrível perda. Kitty Pride era uma delas. Dias antes do maior abalo, ela e Bobby Drake tinham ficado mais próximos do que antes. Ele também admirava e concordava com a filosofia do professor. Desde então, passaram a conversar sobre muitas coisas, dos últimos fatos e opiniões. Essa aproximação gerou um sentimento a mais. Algo mais forte que a amizade, mais que companheirismo. Sim, uma ternura.

Isso foi logo descoberto de noite na mansão. Logo após o enterro de Charles, Kitty e Bobby resolveram se divertir no chafariz da escola. Bobby havia congelado a água para poderem patinar. Ali mesmo os dois esqueceram tudo. Só um casal se divertindo em meio à neve criada pelo Homem de Gelo Bobby.

O que eles não sabiam era presença de Vampira, a namorada do mutante de capacidades glaciais. A jovem já havia notado há algum tempo as atitudes de Drake com Kitty, sempre a tratando com delicadeza e cordialidade a mais.

Com isso passou a alimentar um ciúme e sensação de abandono. Desde o desenvolvimento dos poderes, tentava evitar todo tipo de contato físico com alguém, por medo de deixar em coma ou levar em morte.

Assim, a jovem tomou uma grande decisão: aderir à cura! Não tinha mais motivos em permanecer com aqueles poderes de absorção. Não queria ficar sem tocar alguém. Não queria ficar sem Bobby e por ele, faria qualquer sacrifício.

_Após a batalha..._

Bobby andava meio preocupado, mas não era com Kitty. Era com Vampira. O distanciamento entre ele e a garota tinha aumentado mais por causa de Pride. Com isso, o mutante refletiu muito de sua indecisão. Não sabia por qual das duas meninas ele mais gostava. Kitty é inteligente e estudiosa como ele. Vampira é doce e meiga. Uma é a sortuda, a outra uma azarada. Era mesmo uma difícil escolha.

Mas com a repentina partida de Marie, uma saudade invadiu no seu coração. Naquele instante, ele concluiu sua importante decisão. Correu para dentro da mansão, deixando alguns alunos ainda jogando basquete. Chegando ao corredor dos quartos, viu uma porta aberta e justamente o dela. Quando olhou no interior do quarto, viu Vampira sentada na cama, pensativa demais e com olhar fixo no espelho.

-- Você voltou... – disse Bobby ao caminhar na direção de Marie, que por sua vez, se levantou e encarou nos olhos do amado.

--Desculpe... Mas eu tinha que ir.

-- Não era isso que queria.

-- Eu sei. Era o que eu queria. – finalizou a ex-mutante tocando sem receios a mão do rapaz.

Ele já estava acostumado com poder de Marie e entendia perfeitamente por que ela não devia tocá-lo. Naquela vez em que se esconderam na casa dos Drakes, Vampira e Homem de Gelo haviam se beijado e quase que a jovem provoca a morte do namorado.

Agora o medo sumiu. O nervosismo entre eles também se foi. Ela sentiu pela primeira vez o contato. Bobby sorriu. O abraço dos dois é inevitável. Sem os poderes, Marie pode abraçar, acariciar e sentir Bobby.

Mais uma vez se olharam e desta vez com o brilho amoroso. Não tinham dúvidas quanto aos seus sentimentos. Não podendo mais resistir ao amor, Vampira o beijou com muita paixão. Ele corresponde da mesma quantia, só com a diferença que não tinha poder nenhum a impedi-los e nem outra pessoa.

O beijo foi intensificado mais e mais. Finalmente Vampira concluiu qual era a sensação de beijar o homem que ama. O abraço se transformou em troca de caricias. Movidos pelo desejo, começaram a tirar seus casacos sem desmanchar o ósculo apaixonado. Bobby entendeu o que a amada queria.

--Vampira... Tem... Certeza?—perguntou com dificuldade em respirar.

-- Sim. Quero muito você. Amo-te, Bobby Drake.

Fechando a porta, o casal retorna as suas caricias com mais privacidade. O amor que eles desenvolveram no passado, retornou com mais força. Desta vez, é permanente. O amor e a paixão uniram novamente os jovens corações.

**FIM**


End file.
